Steve Burton (actor)
| occupation = Actor | birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S. | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = | children = 3 | awards = }} Jack Stephen Burton (born June 28, 1970) is an American actor, best known for his portrayal of Jason Morgan on General Hospital from 1991 to 2012 and 2017 to present, and Dylan McAvoy on The Young and the Restless from 2013 to 2017. He also voiced the character Cloud Strife in a wide range of Square Enix products, including Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the Kingdom Hearts series. In 2017, Burton returned to General Hospital in the role of Jason Morgan, under the alias of "Patient 6." Career Burton got his break as surfer boy Chris Fuller on Out of This World in 1987, and later appeared as Harris Michaels on Days of Our Lives in 1988. In the 1990s he studied acting at Theater Theater in Hollywood, California, coached by Chris Aable. Burton began playing Jason Morgan on General Hospital in 1991, and won a Daytime Emmy Award Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 1998. In 2007, Burton also appeared as Jason in the first season of General Hospital: Night Shift. Burton appeared in the science fiction miniseries Taken and in the movie The Last Castle in 2001 with Robert Redford and James Gandolfini. Burton is also the voice actor of Cloud Strife in the Kingdom Hearts series and the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII (excluding Final Fantasy VII itself, since it had no voice acting). He has voiced Cloud in the game Kingdom Hearts and its sequel, Kingdom Hearts II, as well as in the CGI movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the video games Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. On August 28, 2012, Burton confirmed that he would exit General Hospital in October; he last appeared on-air on October 26, 2012. On January 29, 2013, he joined the cast of The Young and the Restless as Dylan McAvoy. On October 6, 2016, Burton announced via social media that he would not renew his deal with the soap, and would exit the role of Dylan. He was subsequently awarded another Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor for his The Young and the Restless role in 2017. In June 2017, ABC Daytime announced that Burton would be returning to General Hospital. Personal life Burton was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, the son of Tory Burton, an optician, and father Jack Burton (after whom he is named), now divorced. He was raised in a suburb of Cleveland called Richmond Heights, before moving to Hollywood. He graduated from Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California.Steve Burton: Jason Quartermaine on General Hospital, WCHS-TV. Retrieved September 8, 2008. "Before graduating from Beverly Hills High school, "a world apart from the environment I was accustomed to," he emphasizes, Mr. Burton studied drama and was a member of the school's acclaimed Theatre 40." Burton married Sheree Gustin on January 16, 1999. They have three children, two daughters and a son. Burton appeared on High Stakes Poker season three, and donated his earnings to his fan club for the building of a clubhouse.*"High Stakes Poker Season 3 Premieres on Monday, January 15 at 9 PM" GSN.com; retrieved April 15, 2007. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links *ABC Daytime: General Hospital * Category:1970 births Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Indianapolis Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni